Doom reloaded What they didn't want you to see
by Yami's Chan
Summary: targetshipping This is it. The full and complete truth that you have never seen before. the truth that you have been kept from all this time and the truth that has been nearly forgotten. this is the truth behind Doom.
1. how it all began

_

* * *

Nope. I don't own the show, but this story is mine!

* * *

_

Chan: OK everyone, I think we have been kept in the dark long enough and it's finally time for the truth of what _really_ happened after Yami's duel with Raphael. Be warned…it is like nothing you have ever seen before! But the truth must be told and I'm going to be the one to tell it.

Yami: Errr……Chan have they changed your medication again?

Chan: No, I'm serious! But I suppose I should give the warnings and stuff. Well it might have some mild violence and boy x boy stuff. It is also set during doom but you'll find out exactly when exactly it is set as you read on. This is going to be the complete and utter truth starting……… NOW!... (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

**

Doom reloaded (what they didn't want you to see)

* * *

**Chapter one

* * *

****How it all began **

**Normal P.O.V. **

Scientists _say_ that the chances of anything as bizarre as the world of Yu-Gi-Oh actually existing are a million to one. However magicians have _proved _that million to one chances turn up nine times out of ten. This just so happens to be one of those nine times out of ten. Funnily enough Kazuki Takahshi got every detail right nine times out of ten. This is the story of one of the one time out of ten that he got something wrong. And what he got wrong happened just at the end of the first duel Yami had against Raphael.

They got the first bit right, after Yugi's soul got taken Yami collapsed on the ground and Raphael picked him up. From what you have seen you think that Raphael threw Yami to his friends as the helicopter flew over them. Right? Wrong. This is what really happened.

Raphael picked Yami up under one arm and climbed onto the rope ladder, gripping him tightly. He wouldn't let him fall even if he was his mortal enemy.

"Hey!" yelled Joey. "Get your hands off him!" that was all in the show and that part really happened, what truly happened next is this.

Raphael chuckled in the back of his throat. "And why exactly should I Joey?" he sneered.

"Because I said so! Give him back!" Joey was so angry that as the helicopter flew over them, he jumped up in a desperate attempt to reach Yami. Raphael just laughed again.

"Learn to fly Joey." Was the last thing he said before the ladder was pulled up by someone just out of site. He flung Yami's limp body down with a thud before climbing in himself. The door slid shut, and the helicopter flew out of site behind the hills taking the doom bikers, and Yami, with it.

**

* * *

**

End chapter

* * *

Chan: sorry it's so short but this is just an introduction. The rest of the chapters will be much longer, I promise. That is if I get good reviews. So R and R! No flames!

Yami: erm……oooooooookaaaaaaaaay. This one doesn't seem quite so bad….so far. Come on review it! You know you want to!

Chan: I will be very happy if you do want me to continue but if you don't then I'm continuing anyway. See you lot next chapter hopefully!

* * *


	2. Something you probably won't be excpecti...

_

* * *

If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh then you would definitely know about it.

* * *

_

Chan: YAYAYAY! I got reviews!

Yami: Goodie for you. While here I am getting kidnapped by the doom bickers and I know what you're like! You will make me suffer no matter what I do!

Chan: Correct. But I am trying not to make this one so bad. Any way I think I wanna answer the reviews!

**Airtos: **I had a feeling you might like this story! You will like the end of this chapter even more! (Watches as the targetshipping fairy flies over head) Oh and I have sent you an e-mail.

**unkown2005**: hehehe. Well you will just have to wait and see about that!

**Animeobsessed: **Thank you. Keep reading.

**serenitymoon8: **I am writing more don't worry! I will do some stuff on Alistair but Raphael is the main doom bicker in this. He hardly ever gets any credit in fanfics!

Chan: Well I'm glad all those people like it.

Yami: (watches the targetshipping fairy too) umm… Okay… (Edges away)

Chan: Always listen to the fairies of the pairs!

Yami: So that means…

Chan: Yep.

Yami: and I'm gonna…

Chan: Most likely.

Yami: Oh great! Just great!

Chan: you might like it if ya give it a chance.

Yami: suppose……oh well you only live once… Or in my case, two or three times.

Chan: That's right, now on with the story…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

**

**Something you probably won't be expecting….**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Yami felt the floor smash against his back causing pain to shoot up and down his spine. He would have screamed but was too weak to even move. Weak was an understatement. He felt devastated. He wanted to cry but was so drained of energy that he couldn't even manage that. He could make out two different voices.

"Why the _hell _did you bring _him _Raphael?" The young pharaoh recognised the accent as Valon's.

"Well because now even if his friends do win his soul back, which they won't, we can duel him and defeat him while he is still weak." Answered Raphael. Yami actually cringed at the thought of duelling again. Luckily none of the other three boys were looking at him so they didn't notice.

"Fine!" snapped Valon, his anger rising quickly. "But you are going to be the one who explains this to Dartz!"

_Ra! _Thought Yami. _I'll have to duel again once they realise I'm not gone! I can't! No! I won't! What if they make me? No! What if they kill me or torture me? I know I deserve it for what I did to Yugi…_

Yami strained his ears to listen in on the bickers convocation with each other again but that just made his pounding head ache worse. The motion of the helicopter made him feel weaker than ever making him want to sleep. Even though Yami couldn't hear what they were saying anymore, he could still hear Alistair, Valon and Raphael and pick out there voices.

After a while, he heard the sound of footsteps and felt the vibrations that signified someone was walking to the driver's seat. Yami could feel his mind slipping into darkness which he welcomed gladly. _Maybe when I wake up this will all have just been a bad dream and I'll be back with Yugi. Or I hope I don't wake up at all. _He had just finished thinking this when he felt someone's hand grab the back of the collar of his tight black top and drag him to the back of the helicopter, into the shadows.

Whoever it was flung Yami to the floor but with only half the force they could have used, it was not enough to hurt. Only just enough for Yami to feel it. Having done this, the person knelt down behind the ancient teenager and put on hand under each of his arms. They pulled gently on the pharaoh's arms allowing his head and torso to raise just enough to slide onto their lap. For some reason, Yami didn't flinch, and wouldn't have even if he had the strength.

Fingers started to stroke Yami's face and move his hair out of the way, tucking blonde bangs behind his ear. _It can't possibly be one of the doom bickers! _Yami told him self, trying to convince himself. _It must be someone else I haven't seen yet. _Yami wanted to open his eyes to find out who it was, but didn't for two reasons; one, he was still too tired, and two, the person would probably stop if they knew he was awake and it felt too soft and comforting for Yami to want them to. Less than ten seconds later, he was asleep.

It wasn't until much later that he found out it had in fact been Raphael stroking him while the others weren't looking, and that if he had stayed awake just a little while longer, Yami would have felt lips touch his skin as Raphael kissed his fore head.

**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

**

Chan: There you go…PLEASE REVIEW! It would mean so much to me. Flamers, take your best shot. No don't actually. It goes like this: flamed writer – angry writer – flamer - flamed writer – angry writer – flamer - flamed writer – angry writer – flamer - flamed writer – angry writer – flamer -. It's a cycle. Don't continue it.

Yami: (looking at Chan like she's mad) Raphael 'likes' me? I mean you know _like_ likes me?

Yugi: Yami? Chan? You are both giving me a head ache so why don't you just-! (Sees readers) Oh hey guys! Whatcha reading? (Reads story) WHOA! (Goes off to review)

Chan: Follow his example people!

* * *


	3. Awakening

_

* * *

_

I do not own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh, Its characters, plots or story lines. I do own this plot though so no stealing!

* * *

Chan: ok I know! I know! Haven't updated in forever yadda, yadda, but hey! I'm here now!

Yami: (grumbles) worst luck….

Chan: awww! He's so sweet! (Ruffles his hair)

Yami: (pouts trying not to smile)

Chan: awwwww…. I'm gonna answer the reviews before I am overcome by his cuteness.

**Airtos:** I knew you'd love it! That's the whole point why I wrote this!

**Amiasha Ruri:** wow! Kool! I didn't know anyone else thought of this! I'm happy too!

**Silver-dagger-113:** lol. Funny review but I like RafaelXYami stuff. I also like Raph-Chan. Lol thank you for liking it.

**Unkown2005:** What have you got against targetshipping? It's kool! I'm sure Bakura will turn up sooner or later…

**Shattered Virtue-Eucalyptus:** yay! (Hugs Raphael and Yami plushies too) another targetshipping fan! Aww thank you! I like the hammer! Lol

**serenitymoon8:** I'll try and write more about him soon but this is, like I said, mainly about Raphael (a.k.a. Raph-Chan). I don't get why there are hardly any stories based on him and he was the lead biker….Any way! Thank you! Lol you really like Alister don't you?

Chan: Well thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm just going to go straight ahead with the story now!

Yami: no!

Chan: enjoy it everyone…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**

**Awakening**

**Yami's P.O.V. **

I must have slept for ages. I'm not sure how long exactly, but it was daylight when I was kidnapped and when I awoke this time I could tell that it must be night time, there was no sunlight pressing against my eye lids as there had been before. I was still in the helicopter though which shows how far off and remote Dartz's base actually is.

I could hear voices again. Raphael's, Valon's and Alister's, all mixed into the convocation. Most of my strength had returned, the only down side to this was that with it's return, was my sense of feeling too, and that meant that I could feel quite clearly the pain in my left shoulder that must have been from when I was slammed against the floor.

It was really painful, my head felt so empty with out Yugi's precious light inside of me and my chest felt different too…..I couldn't figure out what was wrong with my chest at first I was just starting to get scared that there might be something terrible wrong with me, when I suddenly realized why. It didn't calm me down one bit.

"My puzzle!" I cried out sitting bolt upright. _Big mistake Yami._ Valon and Raphael were both staring at me open mouthed and Alister nearly crashed the helicopter into a mountain. Raphael was the first one to break the silence.

"What….on earth….is he doing awake?"

I'm not quite sure what Valon's intention was, but the next minute he had leapt on me and was hurting me as much as he could. It took Raphael a good ten minuets to pull him off and keep him back long enough for me to sit up and catch my breath.

I was bleeding from a broken lip, scratches and cuts all over my body and every part of me was bruised and aching. My shoulder now hurt so badly that back then I was convinced I'd chipped the bone, now I know it was just deep bruising.

"Why are you not unconscious pharaoh?" I flinched at being called that. I couldn't possibly be a pharaoh; I'm too weak, too scared, too little.

"Hey! Answer me!" demanded Raphael.

"I…I…I…" I don't know what I was trying to say. 'I'm awake because Yugi sacrificed himself for me'…..maybe….but more likely it's 'I don't know why I'm awake. I don't want to be, I feel rotten. You should have just let Valon kill me.'

Some of what I was feeling must have shown on my face because Raphael's face changed and lost some of its harshness. He bent down and tried to look into my eyes, but I guess I didn't make it all that easy for him, what with me turning my head away.

"Stop that." He growled, gripping my chin and forcing our eyes to meet. I started getting the really uncomfortable feeling that he could see straight through to my soul when he let go and moved behind me. The last thing I saw was a piece of dark fabric being pulled over my eyes and tied tightly before I was hit over the back of the head and saw only blackness for another three hours.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: there you go! R&R every one. (No flames)

Yami: Valon is evil!

Valon: hey!

Yami: But you hurt me!

Valon: I'll hurt you again if you don't shut it.

Chan: both shut it, and now review it everyone! (puppy dog eyes)

* * *


	4. Safety

_

* * *

_

If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh why on earth would I sit here writing about it?

* * *

Chan: ok. As review responses are now 'not allowed' for some unknown reason, if you give me your e-mail address I will write to you with my response to your review. I'm trying to get an online journal in which I can write the responses, but until then, look on my profile, look towards the bottom of it, you will see the review responses for the latest of my chapters . They will be up for at lest a week. If this is against any rules I want to be e-mailed and also shown where it says it is against the rules. 

Yami: I don't see why they're not allowed, but we don't wanna get kicked off.

Chan: that said, I'm sorry for not updating in so long! I was really busy, and now I'm really upset. So, if you want a review response, just leave your e-mail address and I'll reply as soon as I can.

Yami: yeah, now are we continuing?

Chan: yes, we are…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter four

* * *

****Safety

* * *

****Yami's P.O.V. **

When I next woke up, I was out of the helicopter, sitting down somewhere. A rough blindfold was pulled over my eyes and my hands were tied in front of me at the wrists. Someone had their arms round me and was trying to comfort my tears that were flowing.

"Shhh…." Whispered a voice that sounded like Raphael's. "It's alright now…" but I didn't trust him, especially when I heard Dartz yelling.

"Shut his mouth before I shut it for him!" he bellowed. Far from quietening me, it just scared me more and so I sobbed louder. I felt the strong arms tighten round me.

"Stop that! Don't you dare scare him anymore than he already is!" It was definitely Raphael. "And don't you dare hurt him either! Valon's already done that enough…look at all that blood!" I don't see that I could really have been bleeding that badly, just a couple of scratches and cuts that had stopped bleeding ages ago in the helicopter and a bloody nose, but that was all. But I must have been bleeding more than I thought because later I found out it had splattered onto the helicopter floor and all over Raphael's shoes. I heard a gasp and felt the arms tighten even more, pulling me close, protectively.

"No! Dartz stop!" I don't think I'll ever know what fate Raphael Alister and Valon saved me from, but I'm very glad they did. It took quite a while for my heart to calm down after that, and because y head was resting on Raphael's chest, I could hear his was thumping hard too. The two other bikers were muttering together nearby. After a while Dartz spoke up again.

"Keep his mouth shut and I won't have to hurt him too much." And then I heard him storm across the room and slam the door. I was still crying even though I wasn't as scared anymore. A few minuets passed by in silence in which time the only things I could here was the muttering of three voices and the beating of Raphael's heart.

I was suddenly lifted into the air and would of screamed if it were not for the fact that a hand was over my mouth. I wriggled to get away as I was carried upstairs and placed onto something soft. The blindfold was pulled off and my eyes were dazzled by the light, so much so that I immediately covered them with my hands again.

"Yami?" it was Raphael speaking to me. "Are you ok? I promise I won't hurt you…" Raphael's promise didn't really mean much to me, but I still stuttered out a response.

"h-the l-lights t-too bright o-on my e-eyes…" I was trembling again.

"Oh! Right!" I head Raphael move and could sense the lights dimming though my hands. The bed sunk down slightly as Raphael sat next to me and helped me to pull my tied hands away.

"is that better?" I nodded as way of an answer. "Yami, if you want to stay safe, then you've got to start talking. I can't stand silence." My mouth opened but I couldn't force even the tiniest sound out.

He sighed and reached a hand towards me. When I saw what was inside his hand, I screamed, and no wonder why either. The dim light was glinting off a knife clenched in his fist. I backed away as quick as possible but he caught me quickly and half threw me onto the bed.

"Yami….calm down before you fall off the bed….what's the matter w…" he seemed to realise. He looked at the knife, then at me. Then he started laughing. "You idiot Yami! I wasn't going to stab you! Look…" and then he caught hold of my wrists, still laughing and cut through the ropes binding them together. I wasn't quite sure I wanted to be called an idiot, but it seemed better than being stabbed. I rubbed the feeling back into my wrists, nodding a thank you to the tall blond who was kneeling over me. We stayed like that for maybe half a second too long, him kneeling over me, and my with my hands raised over my head. An uncomfortable silence fell.

"Stay here." He mumbled as he got up and stood. "Don't leave the room for anything and don't make too much noise. "I'll try and hurry back as soon as I can." With that, he turned and left the room, leaving me lying on the bed where he had pushed me.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: Thankies for reading! Now R&R and check out my profile if you reviewed last chapter. 


	5. Secrets

_

* * *

_

Me still no owney!

* * *

Chan: Hi guys. Wow, it's been such a long time!

Yami: over a year. That's amazing.

Chan: I never needed to leave this for so long it just turned out that way.

Yami: -sigh- however, she's now straight back to Yami torture.

Chan: yep, and look out for an update of Raphael's Calling sometime in the near future

**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

****Secrets**

**Normal P.O.V. **

A long way away from where Yami was, his friends were sitting around the table in Rebecca's trailer. Anzu and Rebecca were staring sadly out of the window, Duke was glaring holes in the table top and Tristan was dully watching Joey who was pacing up and down the trailer. The blond was muttering to himself and every so often he let out a quiet growl under his breath. That is until Tristan stuck out his foot and sent him tumbling to the floor with a crash.

"What was that for?" he yelled indignantly.

"You were driving me insane." Replied Tristan. Joey sat up and began rubbing a small, red mark on his forehead. "Anyway, what was the muttering for?"

"Just thinking out loud." No one looked very convinced. "Just that I could have stopped those creeps from getting away with Yami if I had-"

"Joey Wheeler! You stop this right now!" it was Duke. "There is no way this is your fault."

"But I-"

"Was the one who tried to get Yami back." said Duke, remembering Joey leaping up at the ladder. "But you couldn't. And that's not your fault." he folded his arms across his chest.

"Duke's right, for once." Said Tristan.

"Yeah, and right now we should be think about a way to get Yami and Yugi back, not beating ourselves up over it." Added Anzu.

There was a ping from Rebecca's laptop and they all turned their gaze to look at it.

"Someone wants to start a webcam convocation with me." said the small girl, clicking the accept button. Seto Kaiba's face appeared on screen.

"Why have I heard that Yugi has been kidnapped?" he snapped angrily.

"Hello to you too." Muttered Rebecca.

"Yes, yes. And?" he waited for a reply. His eyes were scanning from one face to another but none looked back at him. They were all avoiding his gaze. "So…it's true." No one said anything, but they didn't need to. There silence said enough. "How did this happen?" again there was no answer. Then something happened that made them all jump out of their skins. Seto vanished out of view of his laptop and seconds later the door to the trailer flew open.

"I said 'how did this happen?'" said Seto who was standing there with an expression close to anger. Joey leapt to his feet and glared at Seto heatedly.

"What da hell are you doing here?"

"Because I heard about Yugi, mutt."

"Well no one asked you, moneybags." An opportunity to argue with his rival seemed to have pulled Joey out of his own self hatred for a moment. In fact it was getting close to blows before Tristan and duke got in between them.

"Hands off." Growled Seto, smoothing out his trench coat. "Now. What are we going to do about Yami?"

"We?"

"Yes, 'we' mutt, as in more than one person." Joey glared upon hearing this but didn't restart the argument.

* * *

Raphael sat at him computer and quickly opened up a new email window.

* * *

_Ping._

Rebecca looked back at her screen to see what had caused the noise this time. An email was waiting for her. It said just three words.

_Yami is safe._

* * *

Raphael quickly pressed the back key to get rid of the email window and shut down the computer. A hand rested on his shoulder before he could manage it though.

"What, are you doing?" asked Dartz.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: there you go. I'm sorry it's s short but I'm working on this with tonsillitis so I hope you still appreciate it. 

Yami: I feel sorry for Raphael.

* * *


End file.
